Abandoned
by Foxinstrazt
Summary: Yang has been arrested, but her trials don't stop there. What happens when all of her worst fears come true, one by one? What happens when she's made an offer she can't refuse? [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the following writing except the characters and events I create.**

 **Author's Note: My official entry to /r/RWBY's MonCon, which required that the story include Yang, and some form of 'justice'. ..Justice is a little warped here. Angsty as can be, but be honest, did you really expect anything different? Inspired by SkireTehFox's Rogue AU on Tumblr and a set of lines I originally wrote for a whole different character in a whole different situation(those you can find italicized). Anywho, enjoy! -Fox**

* * *

 _ **Abandoned**_ **– Oneshot**

"Do you understand what you have done?"

"I-"

"You may well have crippled that boy, you must know that. But did you take a moment to think of the larger consequences of your actions? Every public holoscreen in the world was showing your match, nearly every soul on Remnant was focused on the competition. And what they saw was something.." Shards of steely blue snapped towards her, narrowing in judgment. "Revolting."

"But I-!"

The General surged forward, stopping her in mid sentence as she flinched away in fear, but no strike came, only that unforgiving tone. "Your actions may very well bring the Grimm down on the heads of hundreds of innocents, perhaps even thousands. Do not make excuses to me."

"James, enough." The calm voice of reason spoke from behind the Atlesian General, and Yang turned her wide eyes to Professor Ozpin, who was watching her with a touch of apprehension in his features. Was the headmaster of Beacon.. Afraid for her? "Ms. Xiao Long. Please explain yourself."

"Professor, I was tricked! He was attacking me, I swear!" She wanted to be calm, begged her limbs to not shake, but fear coursed through every muscle and vein. Her mind raced through each consequence. Were they going to lock her away? Force her out of the Academy? Was she to be sentenced to the closest thing Remnant had to a death penalty - to be exiled from the kingdoms? The last idea seemed a bit extreme for one knee, even her altered mind could see that, but it pulsed her heart with another shock of cold nonetheless. "I'm innocent!"

"Far from innocent.." The General spoke again, his tight lipped grimace sliding over her in an appraising way once again. She had known he wouldn't be on her side, but this was something more. Did he truly hate her? Did it even matter if he did? "We all saw what you did. He didn't attack you, he was already beaten."

"But.. That's not.. I didn't-" There was no traction to be gained with the military man, and so Yang turned her gaze to emerald colored eyes. "Professor, you have to believe me! Please!"

"I am sorry, Ms. Xiao Long." Tears burned at the brims of her eyes as the headmaster gathered up his cane and stepped back, allowing the two Atlesian guards flanking the General to step forward, a pair of handcuffs held by one of them. "But your fate is in the hands of the Council now, and my belief matters little."

 _ **I wish I had power, and the will to use it.**_

Yang cried out in frustration, smashing a bare fist against the concrete wall again. She had been escorted to this cell hours ago, stripped of her weapons and given nothing to do but dwell on the turn the day had taken. Tears had dried up long ago, mixing with the sweat her activities had produced and creating dark lines down her face.

Those tears had been summoned by sadness and worry, and those emotions had been squashed before her anger. It was sudden and terrible, gripping her as she flailed against the wall in a futile attempt to smash it down. She had read about such prisons, constructed for those who could wield Aura. Dust crystals had been fused into the stonework, rendering those within quite without any enhanced abilities.

In here, she was just a regular person.

But that did not matter, as she smashed her fist into the wall so hard she felt the skin split on her knuckles, and each consecutive punch painted the surface red. Her anger would not be calmed, her fury would not be quenched. She would break herself out of here, even if it meant she'd break a few bones first.

 _ **I wish I had strength, and the wisdom to guide it.**_

A hiss was all she could managed as soft hands wound the cloth tightly across her knuckles. Her little sister sat with her on the only piece of furniture in the cell, the cot, and was patiently bandaging the wounds she had inflicted on herself. It had all been for nothing, that rage that she had given herself into. All it had resulted in was a wall that was now streaked with red like the macabre vision of a crazed artist, and a couple of fingers that now ached as if they had been broken.

Of course, her sister had been allowed to visit, in the hopes that it would calm her down. It did, as she watched the silver eyes concentrating on tending to her wounds. She knew Ruby, knew that the younger girl wasn't really that engulfed in the activity. No, her sister was actively avoiding her.

But Yang was compelled to speak, her voice barely above a whisper. "Help me break out." Another hiss escaped her lips as the cloth was unexpectedly tightened and rubbed against the raw skin of her damaged hand. "Ruby, I.. I don't know what they're going to do with me! They might-I mean.. You know I'm innocent, you know this is the right thing to do, right?!"

Her sister finally looked up, finally met her gaze. The wariness she found there was unsettling. This was Ruby, her little sister, the girl she had practically raised. Ruby wouldn't be afraid of her, she wasn't a crazed animal. "What if I did help? Do you even have a plan?"

"We don't need a plan!" Yang felt hope bubble through the despair for the first time in what felt like eternity, as she excitedly finished her thought wearing a brazen grin. "We just need to get out, I'll smash this place to bits!"

Taking her hands from the grip of the other girl, she smashed a fist into the palm of one hand, ignoring the pain that landed through her whole arm. But the desire to inspire confidence did not have the effect she intended, as the hooded girl scooted away from her, down the cot. "R-Ruby?"

She couldn't take this too, she couldn't be left here by her own sister, could she? Things like this didn't happen. But the younger girl was up and knocking on the door for a guard before she could react, leaving her with a hand outstretched towards her sister as she called out in terror. "Ruby!"

 _ **I wish I had cunning, and the mind to wield it.**_

"Yang."

Her name was spoken so softly, she almost didn't hear it. Night had fallen. At least. She thought it had, it certainly felt late to her. It could have been the exhaustion at dealing with the day, or the constant sensation of having her Aura suppressed, but she felt as if she needed to sleep for a long time.

Even so, she scrambled from the cot and practically ran to the door, grasping the bars that created a small window at eye level and peering through. There, in the hallway, stood the one girl she knew would come for her. "Blake!"

Her heart soared as those gorgeous golden irises studied her, and she did not see the skepticism there, she did not see the reflection of herself in them. She did not see the crazed look in her own eyes. "What were you thinking, asking Ruby to help you break out? You could have put her in danger!"

The reaction put her back on her heels, to say the least, and she gazed through at her partner with a hurt expression. "She just left me here, Blake. But it's okay. It's okay because you're here. Because I know you'll believe me."

"She said you looked like you were crazy.. You scared her, Yang." The words caused her to lean back, to truthfully examine what was happening to her for a few moments. Blake was right, of course. Yang knew that she was innocent, and yet the lack of anyone believing her and the subsequent confinement was already beginning to unhinge her. It became apparent that she could not suffer so much desperation in so short a time, as she hadn't even recognized the fear in her sister's eyes. "And I want to believe you, I do."

And just like that, her moment of clarity was gone. That desperate, incessant urge to have someone who held faith in her returned. "Blake.. We're partners, friends! I need you to believe me, I just need someone to believe me! I feel like I'm going crazy, but I thought it would be you, because of how I feel about you. Blake, I l-"

"No, Yang."

Hurt. It gripped her heart in an immediate vice grip. She had thought her eyes dry of tears, but the burn that she now felt in the corners proved her original thought incorrect. Her chest felt like it was being twisted in a thousand different directions, torn apart without moving an inch. Sundered into a million pieces without a care for what it would do to her. "Blake.."

"I-I'm sorry, Yang. I don't believe you."

She could see the way her partner placed a hand to her mouth to hide the sob, could see the glimmer of brewing tears in the beautiful amber eyes, and she could see the truth in what the girl had said as Blake turned and ran from her view. Her wail echoed down the long hallway as she fell against the door, her hands far too weak to hold her up as she sank to the floor, once again a sobbing mess.

 _ **I wish I had love, and the ability to feel it.**_

"Those are things you wish for." Red eyes stared through the bars at her, studying her. She hadn't seen them in years until a few months ago, when suddenly this woman had appeared in Beacon's courtyard. Raven Branwen, her mother. "But what do you want?"

Gritting her teeth, Yang worked to control her anger, and replied in a terse tone. "I want to get out of here. I want to be free." The metal of the door clanged as she smashed one fist against it. "I want to make them pay for abandoning me, just like you abandoned me!" Another fist struck the door, but pain never reached her mind. "They knew what it would do to me! They didn't care, and I want to make them feel what I feel now!"

Reaching up to grip the bars, she cried out in fury as her strength continued to fail her, and after a few deep breaths she spoke again. This time, Yang kept her voice low and injected a healthy sense of danger into it. "I want to make them pay. Whoever did this to me, whoever tricked me. I want justice."

Raven stepped closer, reaching for the bars and laying hands over hers. "I'm here now, Yang." Her mother spoke so softly, such a sense of love behind those words.. It reminded her of a memory she had long forgotten, an impossible moment of staring up out of a crib to a woman who spoke to her. "And I can give you all those things."

Then Raven stepped away, and Yang heard the latch of the door being handled before the metal swung open. She recoiled at first, because at the foot of the entrance lay the body of the guard who had placed her here. Turning her gaze to the older woman as Raven pulled a long katana of red metal from the contraption at her hip, she watched the Huntress slash it through the air.

Immediately, a blood red portal appeared, shimmering as if it was beckoning to her. Freedom was a breath away, but what truly sealed Yang's mind was the hand that was offered to her. Taking ahold of it, she stepped over the guard, and followed her mother into the murky pool that lay before her.

 _ **I can give you everything, my little dragon.**_


End file.
